He was too old for her
by Dagny T
Summary: He's too old for Hermione, can she still have him?....rating to be safe in later chapters
1. Ode to a werewolf

A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't be harsh! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing that came from the goddess J.K. Rowling's mind...but don't worry I'm working on it! : )

_Your eyes shine like the starlight,_

_Your skin is pale like the moon, _

_You're more beautiful than the twilight,_

_And your smile makes me swoon,_

_Your lips look so inviting,_

_And I wish they could meet mine,_

_My true feelings I am fighting,_

_And you ask me if I'm fine._

Satisfied she had written all that she could she set down her quill and sighed. "Are you all right?" Professor Lupin asked her. "I'm fine," she lied. Besides, he was too old for her anyway.

A/N: If you couldn't tell the poem was written about Remus Lupin. If I get at least 3 reviews I'll tell you who wrote it!


	2. Talking with Lupin

He was a professor and she a student, nothing could ever become of her feelings. She had fully stopped paying attention to Professor Lupin's lesson. She let her bushy caramel colored hair fall in front of her deep brown eyes. She was completely absorbed in her own thoughts about the beautiful face of Remus Lupin.

Then she was startled out of her reverie by that same face staring down at her. "Is there something you'd like to share with us Ms. Granger?" the professor inquired curiously. "No Professor," she replied. "Well then please focus." "Yes sir," she replied feeling her cheeks turn pink. And with that she opened her book and tuned in to the professor's speech on hinkypunks.

Class was over and she told Ron and Harry to go ahead, as she picked up her things. "Ms. Granger, may I speak with you?" Professor Lupin suddenly looked up from his papers. As she approached his desk her palms became sweaty. "Is there something wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone, "I've noticed you've been a bit...distracted lately." "N-nothing's wrong!" she managed to stutter without getting lost in his wonderful hazel orbs. "Good, because I missed my most attentive student! I'm sure you didn't mean to daydream today in class, was my lecture that boring?" he asked. "No! Of course not. D.A.D.A's been very interesting since you came back this year!" she quickly replied. "Thank you. Well, you should be going to lunch. I'm sure Harry and Ron are wondering where you are," he said with a warm smile. "Y-yes Professor!" she squeaked and walked out of the room.

She soon met up with Harry and Ron. "Hey, where were ya', Mione?" Harry asked. "Oh," she said, "Just gathering my things." "Well it took you long enough!" snapped Ron. "I had a lot of books!" she replied defiantly. "But Hermione," Harry said skeptically, "You have one book, a quill and paper." "Well..." she had to think fast, "My quill kept falling." "Oh whatever!" Ron said exasperated. "It did," she lied, and that was the end of that. She sighed once more and let Ron and Harry pass her up.

A/N: Did you like it?! I had a lot of help from lladybug777. With 2 more reviews I'll update again!! SHARKS AND SPARKS!!


	3. The Chaperone

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I shall fix that! (The plan includes a computer and a beaver...don't ask!)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S 

Hermione met back up with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall, they sat down at their usual spots and shoveled food onto their plates. Ginny rushed up to them, an excited grin on her freckled face. "Heydidyouhearwatfredangeorgeardoin?!" she asked in less 1 second's time. "Ginny, could you speak English, please?" Ron asked his sister thickly, while munching on chips. "I said," she intoned exasperated, "Did you hear what Fred and George are doing?" "No," all three said simultaneously. "Look!" she shoved a piece of parchment at Hermione. She held in front of her so Harry and Ron could read it also. It read:

_**1st annual 7th year truth or dare lock in**_

_Saturday January 5th at number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, bring sleeping clothes and pillows and be ready for a double-dose of dares Fred and George style! For those of you who always want permission coughHermionecough Dumbledore has approved (you can ask him!) of this party. Be there at 7 p.m.!_

_Fred Weasley George Weasley_

_Owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_

"Well?" said Ginny after Hermione had handed the paper back, "Are you going?" "I suppose if Dumbledore says it's alright..." Hermione trailed off. "Of course!" Ron answered for her. She gave him a shrewd look before nodding her head. "Yes! Thank you!" Ginny shrieked. The trio looked at her, confused. "Fred and George said I could go if Ron does," she explained before running off and doing the same act with Lavender and Parvati.

Later up in the common room Hermione was talking to the other female Gryffindor seventh years. "I can't go. My mum and dad would kill me if I did, they don't really like the Weasley twins," Angie Simons said glumly. "Well I couldn't miss a chance like this, one we get to go to Diagon Alley, and two people are going to be revealing secrets and doing god knows what Fred and George tell them!" Lavender squealed, while Parvati nodded her head fervently. "Ron and Harry are going to make me go. I could use that time to study for the end of year exams, but _no_!" Hermione grumbled while the other girls looked at her like she was crazy.

Saturday came a bit too quickly for Hermione, and soon she was packing pajamas into a red backpack. Harry and Ron met up with her and Ginny in the common room and they made their way out onto the grounds. Courtesy of Dumbledore, all seventh years (and Ginny) going to Fred and George's party would take the thestral drawn carriages. They found an empty carriage and all four sat down.

They soon arrived at the domain of the notorious Weasley twins. As they stepped onto the stoop, the door swung open. Hermione stepped inside first, and found herself in a circular shop filled with everything from metal knick knacks to joke books. As the other three stepped into the room so did the twins. "All right! Our first guests to arrive!" one said jovially. "We aren't being very good hosts, George," the other said and motioned for them to step into a different room.

This room was a bit smaller, but could still accommodate at least 30 people. The walls were a bright yellow and two tables were set at each end of the room filled with snacks. Footsteps sounded in the main shop and Fred and George swooped out of the room once more. They came back a few moments later, this time with Professor Lupin in tow.

"I'm sure you remember your D.A.D.A. professor. He's going to be our chaperone tonight," Fred/George explained to them. Hermione's eyes widened, she was going to have to tell secrets and do stupid stunts _in front_ of him! She whimpered softly and thought, _It's going to be a long night!_

A/N: Sorry this took so long! And just out of sheer lack of inspiration, most of my chapters shall be short! I think this chap really sucks, so I won't update without positive reinforcement... meaning REVIEW! SHARKS AND SPARKS!!


	4. Who's Moony?

Disclaimer: I own my dog, my computer, and my Christmas list, but unfortunately I don't own the characters in this! ......yet that is....

"Ron, truth or dare?" George asked, a glint in his eye. "Um.....da- no....tr- no...Dare," Ron replied hesitantly. "Well, Little Bro, I dare you to," Fred looked at George who (to Ron's dismay) winked and grinned maliciously, "I dare you to kiss Pansy." "Pugkinson!" Ron shouted in disgust. Pansy turned a shade of green that would make Salazar Slytherin envious.

Ron crawled over to where Pansy sat, Draco's arm protectively draped around her shoulder. He sent the terrible twins one last murderous glance, and pecked the slytherin on the cheek. He then spat on the ground and wiped his mouth furiously. "Ha-ha....now... Hermione, truth or dare?" Fred asked after he stopped laughing. "Truth," Hermione replied decisively. She had thought this over a _lot_. "Well...you all might find this interesting, who do you fancy?" George finished with a flourish, batting his eyelashes.

Hermione nearly choked on her Butterbeer. "Uh, well..." she knew she couldn't lie (the evil twins had put a truth charm on the room). "I'm going to go get some more Butterbeer from the back," Professor Lupin announced and walked out of the room. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well?" Ron asked impatiently, he sounded almost hopeful. "Um....Moony," she said realizing most of the people didn't know who that was.

As if on cue most people in the room said something along the lines of, "Who?" while Ginny, Ron, Harry, and the Devil Duo's mouths dropped open. "Hannah, truth or dare," Fred said, recuperating before anyone else. "Dare?" the hufflepuff said meekly. Whatever the poor girl had to do, Hermione never found out, because at that moment Ginny pulled Hermione to the bathroom. "Gin, what do you need?" Hermione asked. "Remus? How could you like Remus?" the redhead asked, incredulous.

"Well, uh, he's just, he's smart and he has a great personality. And those eyes, I could drown in them!" Hermione managed to stutter out. "He's like, twenty years older than you!" Ginny replied. "He's too old for me, so what? It doesn't mean he couldn't like me," Hermione said stubbornly. "Whatever..." Ginny mumbled, "You know, Ron won't be too happy about this. I think he kinda' had a thing for you." Hermione sighed heavily and both girls walked out of the bathroom.

When they got back to the yellow room, Draco was doing the "funky chicken" and everyone was laughing hysterically. "Hey Remus, truth or dare?" George managed to say through bouts of laughter. "Hey, since when am I playing?" the professor asked, grinning. "Since now. Come _on_ Remus!" Harry urged. "Alright, truth," Remus said hesitantly.

"Awww, where's the fun in that? Oh well, hmmm...have you ever fancied a student?" Fred asked. "No. I'm currently taken," Remus answered. "Oooh" chorused around the room. "Who?" Fred asked, curious. "Nymphadora Tonks," Remus said with a small. smile. Hermione saw red. _How dare she- stay calm, Hermione, stay calm_, she told herself.

At about a quarter after one, the teenagers decided it was time to go to bed. The boys were ushered to another room while the girls set up their sleeping bags in the yellow one. "Hey Hermione, who is Moony?" Lavender asked from her purple sleeping bag. "I'm not telling," Hermione snorted. She had somewhat gotten over the Tonks thing, but still didn't like the Auror. All the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw girls were on one side of the room and Pugkinson and the other Slytherin girls were on the other.

While the girls were gossiping and sneering at the other side of the room, the boys were doing.....the exact same thing. "I wonder who Moony is," Ernie Macmillan said from his brown sleeping bag. Ron and Harry shared knowing glances, Ron's more of a sad one. "What do you two know that we don't?" Dean asked sitting up and looking at the two boys skeptically. "Nothing!" the best friends answered a little too quickly. "You know who he is, don't you?" Seamus asked curiously.

"He's a big idiot, how could she like _him?_ He's a werewolf!" Ron muttered so only Harry heard the last sentence. "Ron! Don't say that about Re- I mean Moony," Harry corrected Ron with vigor. "Ooooh, ickle Roniekins has a crush on Mione," Fred and George chanted. Ron sent them a withering look and dove under the cover of his maroon sleeping bag. He was muttering something that sounded remarkably like "Satan's sons". "I'm going to go check on Remus and hit the hay," Fred said and he and George waltzed (literally, they were dancing) out of the room.

Once in Remus' chambers (he had a sleeping bag in George's office) Fred said conversationally, "You know, one of your students fancies you." "Really? That's not a good thing, it would never work out," Remus replied. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," Fred said and winked at him. The two redheads walked out of the room, leaving a puzzled Remus behind.

A/N: Did ya like it? Review! SHARKS AND SPARKS!!


	5. Horrid news

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, sadly, belongs to J.K. Rowling.

.::H:::R::.

Hermione awoke not quite an hour later to a loud pop. She sat bolt upright and looked around; apparently Luna had heard it too, because she was sitting up and searching as well. "I wonder what that was. You don't think it was a Snorcack flying over head, do you?" Luna asked dreamily. Hermione hesitated before answering the odd question.

"Um, actually, I think it sounded like someone apparating," Hermione said and started to head for the door. A moment later Luna was at her side and they were peering around the door frame. "Headmaster? What are you doing here?" they heard Remus' voice say. "I need to talk to Ms. Granger," Dumbledore replied solemnly.

Hermione edged around the door and towards the room where the two men were talking. She didn't like the way Dumbledore had said he needed to talk to her; it sounded urgent and ominous. "H-headmaster? What's happened?" she asked. The men looked over and finally noticed the girl standing in the doorway.

"Ms. Granger, please sit down," Dumbledore said and motioned at a chair in front of George's desk. She sat obediently and watched warily as Remus closed the door. "Ms. Granger, I sadly have to inform you that your parents were attacked by Death Eaters last night," Dumbledore said gently, she noticed the twinkle was gone from his eyes.

"Ar-are they alright?" Hermione asked as she braced herself for the worst. "I'm afraid they aren't with us anymore," he said quietly. "No, no!" Hermione sobbed. "I'm sorry," Hermione felt a large wrinkly hand pat her shoulder comfortingly. Hermione shrugged away. "Just leave!" Hermione said harshly and covered her face in her hands.

Dumbledore whispered something to Remus and disappeared with a small pop. "Hermione, it's alright," Remus wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. "It's my fault! Voldemort only attacked them because of me!" Hermione sobbed into his chest.

Hermione didn't remember falling asleep. She didn't remember being set in a warm sleeping bag or someone brushing a strand of hair out of her face and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Remus softly shut the door behind him as he went to find Hermione's two best friends.

.::H:::R::.

Hermione woke up and groggily looked at her watch. It was ten p.m. She sat up and noticed she wasn't in her sleeping bag - she wasn't even in the yellow room anymore. With the speed of Harry on a broom, the night's events came back to her. She realized her parents were dead.

It might seem belated, but it was just sinking in that they would never be back. Never.She held back a fresh wave of tears and stood up. She sauntered toward the door and opened it. She was hit with the noise of many kids laughing and talking. She dazedly walked back to the yellow room to get dressed and get her things.

As she knelt down by her backpack the room hushed. "Hermione, where were you? Luna said that you went into Professor Lupin's room to talk to Dumbledore, and you never came back," Parvati asked her. "I-I was in Professor Lupin's room because Dumbledore wanted to talk to me, and I, er, fell asleep in his chair," she grumbled in reply.

"What's wrong?" Ginny whispered worriedly to Hermione. She just shook her head. "Why was Dumbledore here?" Lavender asked as the girls started to gather around her. "Um, he just wanted to talk to me; it wasn't that important," Hermione said unconvincingly. The girls shrugged and went back to putting their things away. Hermione got dressed and picked up her backpack.

Seeing as how late it was, she figured 'Gred and Forge' had already served breakfast. She was all but anxious to leave the joke shop. She filed out of the room when she heard a voice say that the carriages were there. Just as she got into one, two boys slid in beside her. "'Mione, you ok?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"No," she bawled. For a few minutes she just cried into the shoulder of his maroon sweater. She wiped her eyes and sat back up straight. "How'd you know?" she asked. "Remus told us," Harry answered. The rest of the short ride passed in silence. When the carriage jolted to a stop, the three got out and made their way into Hogwarts and up to the common room.

Hermione went up to the dorm and put her stuff up. A few more tears coursed down her cheeks. She sighed slightly. She was not going to become a basket case; they were in a better place now. But that thought brought panic with it. _Where am I going to stay? I can't stay alone! _She thought franticly.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" A voice startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Ginny. "My parents. They're dead," Hermione said. "I-I'm sorry," Ginny said comfortingly. She gave Hermione a hug. "Ginny, where am I going to stay?" Hermione said, her voice cracking slightly. "You're always welcome at the Burrow, 'Mione," Ginny said and smiled.

Just then the door opened once more. "Ms. Granger, Dumbledore would like to speak with you, now," McGonagall said curtly. Hermione nodded and followed her Head of House out of the dorm. She smiled at Harry and Ron as she passed them while leaving the common room. She proceeded to the statue guarding the headmaster's office where McGonagall left her after saying, "Peppermint humbug," to the gargoyle.

Hermione walked up the winding staircase and knocked on the door at the top. "Come in," an old voice said a moment later. She opened the door and slowly walked in. "Ah, Ms. Granger, I'm sure that you know that you can not live alone, and that it wouldn't be safe for you to stay at your house any longer," Dumbledore said as Hermione sat down in a chintz in front of his desk.

"I propose that you stay at Hogwarts, that way youwillbe safe if Death Eaters decide to attack once more and come after you," Dumbledore informed me. "Come after me?" Hermione asked astonished. "I'm afraid it's a possibility. But you shall be safe at Hogwarts; there are a few teachers who stay over the summer holidays," Dumbledore said as calm as a cucumber.

"Wait, you mean that all professors don't stay at Hogwarts during the summer holls?" Hermione asked curiously. Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, only Professor Sinistra, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin stay for the summer," he said amusedly. Hermione nodded. Although it was quite naive of her, she had never thought that professors actually had _lives_.

"All your things from home will be sent here if you want to request things that you would like," Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded and left.

.::H:::R::.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with school and stuff. Hmm, paragraph 7, sentence 2, was that foreshadowing? I think it was!! Review.


End file.
